


Kiss

by tariana



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana





	Kiss

(Summer 2012)

Youngwoon had no more than shut the door when he was pushed back against it. Jungsu stepped up to him, invading his personal space quite effectively, looking at him with eyes that are both warm and sad.

“I missed you.”

Youngwoon held up the bag, the Chinese restaurant logo visible on the side.

“I was only gone a few minutes.”

Jungsu nods without speaking, but in the silence, the accusation is still there, the two years that put this distance between them.

Yes, he was gone, but he’s back now, and he /really/ doesn’t want to spend the little bit of time they have left before Jungsu leaves being reminded of the failures that had gotten them separated in the first place, but Jungsu won’t leave it alone, always picking it at like an almost-healed scab.

It’s almost 11 at night after a full day of schedules and he’s pretty sure the food he brought will be the first thing Jungsu eats all day, and he just wants to eat and put Jungsu to bed and then see if he can catch a few hours himself before waking up far too early to do it all again.

Jungsu looks like he’s about to say something, but then he shakes his head slightly and turns toward the kitchen. “Let’s eat.”

Youngwoon nods and starts to follow, then stops Jungsu with a hand on his arm.

The kiss that follows is brief and almost chaste, but it puts a smile on Jungsu’s face, something that’s all too rare these days. Leeteuk’s always smiling, but Jungsu… Youngwoon’s made a mission lately of getting a real smile out of Jungsu.

Ah, it’s a small victory, but no less sweet.

He’ll take what he can get.


End file.
